niños vs niñas
by hinata-kuran
Summary: un nuevo año de escuela en donde no va a estar nada tranquilo porque los 2 grupos mas populares de la escuela se pelean ¿que pasara? jejeje mal summary mi primer fic onegai sean amables
1. el comienzo

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto si no sasuke ya ubiera vuelto a konoha,no hubiera matado al lindo de itachi y ya estaria con hinata buaa **

La nueva escuela

-Ino-puerca- grito una chica de cabello rosa.

-Frente de marquesina- respondió Ino.

Suspiro cansada. Otra ves se estaban peleando siempre hacían lo mismo en la secundaria pero que lo hicieran en la preparatoria ya era el colmo.

-ya cállense las dos- grito tenten –ya están lo suficiente mente grandes para esas peleas no lo creen?-

Ino y sakura se voltearon a ver y sonrieron maliciosa mente –cállate hombre- esa fue la gota que derramo el baso ahora tenten estaba encima de sakura e Ino diciéndose de cosas.

Se escuchaban gritos por todas partes mientras Shion Matsuri y Temari seguían viendo a la ventana casi siempre pasaba eso hasta que alguna se cansaba de pelear o Temari y yo las separábamos.

Ya se había cansado, no estaba de humor como para estar escuchando cada cosa que se decían.

–Se callan las tres o las tendré que callar yo- dijo Temari.

Las tres al escuchar eso se separaron enseguida, sabían que si Temari se enojaba no les iría muy bien, ya que Temari era la mas fuerte de todas junto con tenten.

Estaba muy agradecida con Temari porque si no lo hubiera hecho me hubiera tenido que meter yo y estaba muy cansada como para hacer eso.

Cuando llegamos empezamos a bajar las maletas no estaba de buen humor, pues se entero de que los niños mimados y tontos de konoha iban a estar en la misma escuela que ellas, pero no solo en la misma escuela, si no también en el mismo salón de clases yo todavía no se los contaba a mis amigas, no quería mas gritos por ese momento pero cuando estuvieran en su habitación tendrían una pequeña charla y eso no iba a ser muy bueno.

Empecé a acomodar mis cosas, mientras lo hacían decidí decirles las noticias.

-les tengo que decir algo muy importante, que no les va a agradar- dije con pesadez.

Todas dejaron de hacer sus cosas y me voltearon a ver con mucha duda en sus ojos.

Cuando iba a empezar a hablar se escucho a su amiga de ojos azules.

-Dilo ya-si que era desesperada.

-lo que pasa es que los…- suspiro –vengadores del sharingan entraran a esta escuela-

Al escuchar eso se quedaron en shock, ninguna hablaba.

-Q-QUE ACABAS DE DECIR HINATA!- grito Temari.

-COMO PASO?-sakura que gritaba toda histérica.

-no habíamos entrado para que no volviéramos a ver a esos bakas?- dijo Matsuri con enojo.

-no se como paso pero eso no es lo peor- sabia que se iban a poner así pero si quería que esto acabara rápido les tendría que decir todo.

-c-como d-de que no es lo p-peor?- decía Shion tartamudeando del susto.

Suspire con cansancio ahora si que explotarían sus amigas con la otra noticia que les diría.

-hinata no seas tan dramática esta escuela es muy grande para encontrarlos- hablo tenten muy segura de si misma.

-en eso tienes razón pero si van en nuestro mismo salón TE JURO QUE LOS VEREMOS TODOS LOS DIAS- explote como que estaba exagerando yo nunca exageraba.

En ese momento todas quedaron pálidas eso si nunca se lo esperarían NUNCA.

Ninguna se movía, pues eso si que era el fin del mundo, los odiaban tanto que nunca querían estar en el mismo lugar que esas personas recordaba como se habían conocido.

FLASH BACK

Iban caminando tranquila mente, era su primer día de clases en secundaria ellas siempre fueron muy populares todos los chavos que las veían babeaban por ellas, como eran las niñas mas bonitas de todo el lugar las empezaron a llamar las flores de konoha, desde ese día fui la líder porque las personas decían que era la mas respetada de todo Tokio gracias a la gran empresa de mi padre, también decían que cada una tenia su esencia por eso tenían diferentes flores.

Hinata era la lavanda, porque sus ojos daban un tono de ese color

Temari era la flor de girasol, por su pelo rubio

Sakura era la flor de cerezo, por su nombre

Shion era el clavel, porque siempre olía a esa flor

Tenten era la flor de loto, porque es una flor que solo florece una ves al año

Matsuri la orquídea, porque siempre estaba feliz

Ino era la rosa amarilla, por la misma razón que Temari.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela todos nos volteaban a ver ya sabíamos que querían, así que cuando nos íbamos a ir corriendo todos nos rodearon asiendo una bolita que no nos dejaba irnos de hay.

-Matsuri-san sal conmigo onegai-

-hinata-san-deme su número de teléfono-

-Ino-san- que hermosa esta hoy-

-Shion-san que linda es-

-tenten-san llámeme-

-Temari –san déjeme llevar sus cosas-

Sakura-san deme una oportunidad-

Se escuchaba por todos lados los gritos de sus admiradores, ya se habían cansado de tener tanta atención. Siempre habían sido las mas populares en sus escuelas desde lo 8 años siempre, habían sido así de bonitas y siempre las rodeaban al entrar a la escuela, eso ya se había echo rutina pero a veces nos cansaba tanta atención.

Estábamos tratando de salir de ese lugar para poder ir a clases, cuando escuchamos como todas las chavas del lugar empezaban a gritar y correr como locas asía la entrada de la escuela, volteamos a ver y hay estaban parados un grupo de chavos para ser verdad eran muy guapos todos se veían que eran muy serios, excepto uno que sonreía y gritaba mucho, era rubio y de ojos azules como el agua.

Terminado todo ese show de la mañana decidimos ir a buscar el salón de clases, cuando íbamos pasando vimos al grupo de niños de hace rato los íbamos a saludar pero escuchamos hablar a un moreno de ojos oscuros –mas estúpidas fans- y a otro de cabello rojo que nos volteo a ver-que no se cansan de estar de arrastradas?-

Eso me dejo en shock, apenas y nos habían visto y ya nos están insultando, eso si que merecía una pelea y con gusto yo se las daría.

-ya quisieras que estuviéramos así por ustedes- Matsuri había contestado antes que yo

-A si mocosa y ¿que no nos venían a pedir una cita? porque te diré algo no salimos con niñas tan feas- ¿que se estaba creyendo ese chico? Ahora si ese chico de cabello rojo se las vería negras.

– A si baka pues te diré que ni a los talones nos llagan- ja otra ves me gano Matsuri pero ahora si que ya estaba bien cabreada así que será mejor que la calme.

-Cálmate Matsuri, no caigas en juegos tontos- dije con una seriedad que casi no se veía en mi, ya me avía molestado mucho y quería contestarles pero si seguíamos peleando llegaríamos tarde a clases –y les diré una cosa a ustedes, no por ser populares tienen que comportarse así par de bakas- ya me iba a ir asía mi salón cuando escucho algo que me izo detener en seco.

-cállate niñita tonta-ahora si se había molestado mucho, como osaba llamarla niñita tonta ella no era ninguna niñita tonta y eso se lo demostraría.

-mira baka no soy tan tonta como para estar jugando jueguitos tontos con unos llorones-

Me volteo muy enojada y me voy caminando ¿quien se creía ese niño tonto para hablarle así?

Sasuke se había quedado callado sin decir nada, nadie le había hablado así nunca y menos una mocosa ``esto no se quedara así ´´ pensó el uchiha cabreado totalmente, sin decir palabra se giro y se fue junto con todos sus amigos.

Después de eso descubrieron que ellos habían quedado en la misma clase que ellas y

Empezaron a competir, ellos contra ellas en educación física, en las notas y hasta quienes tenían mas seguidores a veces perdían a veces ganaban

End flash back

-hina-chan estas bien- decía Matsuri sacándola de su ensoñación vi como todas mis amigas tenían un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-hai Matsuri-chan lo que pasa es que estaba pensando un poco- me apresure a contestar para no preocuparlas mas cuando vi que Temari me iba a hacer una pregunta me apresure a cambiar el tema-no tienen hambre hay que bajar a comer ¿no?- sabia que Temari iba a decir que en que estaba pensando y no podía contestar a esa pregunta porque sabia que le reclamarían de porque piensa en esos bastardos, se reía de pensar en las caras de sus amigas al saber que ella pensaba en ellos.

Ya estaban comprando su comida e iban caminando lentamente para decidir en donde sentarse pues todavía no llegaban muchos de los estudiantes ya que las clases empezaban al día siguiente, pero mientras estaba hablando con Temari no me fije que estaba enfrente de mí y tropecé con algo.

-además de tonta también distraída- decía un moreno con sonrisa arrogante y mirada como la noche –o ustedes ¿que dicen chicos?- lo decía con sorna para hacer molestar a la peli azul

Estaba muy molesta, esto no se iba a quedar así, cuando vi que faltaba uno no espere para buscarlo y cuando lo iba haciendo sentí que algo me caía en la cabeza y escuche unas risas, ellos se voltearon y se fueron caminando lejos de hay

Cuando reaccione vi que estaba toda bañada de yogurt de fresa -MALDITO UCHIHA Y SUS ESTUPIDOS AMIGOS- grite muy molesta, ¿como se atrevía a manchar toda mi ropa? Me volteé y camine hacia la puerta ya no tenia ganas de comer.

``Pero espera sasuke-kun que esto no se quedara así falta mi venganza´´ pensé muy satisfactoria mente

ola a todos los que an leido este fic como se habran dado cuenta es i primer fic jajaja asi que no soy muy buena narrando jajajaja espero que me dejen un review para saber si les gusto y siga escribiendo aaaa y les queria decir algo antes de que se me olvide me podrian decir que parejas quieren para este fic ? eso si no cambio el sasuhina jajaja (estoy traumada con esta pareja gomen) y tal ves el narushion porque no sabria con quien poner a shion onegai digan me bueno me despido

bye besos

onegai dejar un review no cuesta nada asi sabre si si les gusto y si si sirvo para escritora jajajaja onegai


	2. La venganza de hinata y un encuentro muy

Los personajes de naruto no son míos son de Masashi kishimoto

Wow que milagro si supe como subir el capitulo eaeaea jajaja bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo jajaja nos leemos abajo by

.

.

La venganza de hinata y un encuentro muy inesperado

.

.

POV Hinata

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia mi cuarto no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie así que me metí al baño y grite de frustración enserio sasuke me sacaba de mis casillas cuando iba a soltar otro grito escuche como cerraban la puerta de mi habitación y unos pasos en dirección a las camas, hay escuche como se recostaban por el poco movimiento supe que solo era una persona pensé que era temari así que como no quería hablar con nadie me metí a bañar para quitarme lo pegajoso de todo el yogurt que me había tirado el uchiha.

.

.

POV Temari

Estaban siguiendo a hinata por todos los pasillos ella era mucho mas rápida que todas nosotras pues siempre tuvo 10 en clase de educación física con Anko-sensei y eso para todas era muy difícil, cuando me di cuenta hinata ya había desaparecido por el pasillo así que aceleramos mas, cuando llegamos a la habitación vimos que el cerrojo estaba puesto y ninguna traía su llave para abrir la puerta empezamos a tratar de abrir la puerta no pudimos, eso no podía ser hinata nunca nos serraba la puerta entonces nos quedamos calladas escuchamos la regadera del baño y unos pasos en la habitación.

-¿t-temari? ¿Si hinata se esta bañando de quien son los pasos?- en eso tenia razón sakura ¿quien estará hay adentro y que le hará a mi hinata?

-no lo se sakura, pero tenemos que hacer algo rápido- me estaba imaginando lo peor, no quería que le hicieran nada a hinata –mejor vamos a buscar a alguien que nos pueda abrir la puerta- teníamos que hacer algo rápido

.

.

POV Hinata

Ya avía terminado de secarme me puse mi batita aunque no era muy de mi agrado ya que las cosas muy pequeñas y pegadas al cuerpo no me gustan pues la pequeña batita me quedaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, me decidí a salir eran mis amigas las que estaban allí que me podrían decir además nos conocemos desde los 7 años, abrí la puerta se dejo escapar mucho vapor y vi a alguien acostado en mi cama era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo a primera vista creí que era naruto pero cuando lo vi bien era diferente porque su cabello era mas largo y le tapaba un ojo, el se levanto y volteo a verme esa mirada sentía que me desnudaba con esos ojos, me acorde que solo traía una batita y me puse roja como un tomate maduro trate de cubrirme con mis manos.

-no te cubras te ves muy bien así- el rubio lo dijo con un tono muy burlón

-¿q-quien e-e-eres?- no, por dios estaba tartamudeando otra ves asía años que avía dejado ese habito ¿como volvió?

-JAJAJA no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi hina-chan -¿quien era y porque sabe mi nombre? –Porque yo no te he olvidado- ¿como de que no me ha olvidado?

-¿q-que qui-quieres?-bien echo hinata nada mas preguntas pero no sales corriendo

Iba a salir corriendo cuando el me agarro de las muñecas y me pego contra la pared, puso su cabeza en mi cuello y empezó a olerme

-hina-chan sigues oliendo DELICIOSO- me espante y me puse a forcejear contra su agarre, era muy débil contra el yo no sabia quien era, un completo extraño en tu cuarto viéndote en paños menores y además acorralándote contra la pared, estaba totalmente desesperada no sabia que hacer unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos al sentir su lengua en mi cuello, empecé a patearlo para que me soltara pero se pego mas a mi estaba mas que desesperada.

-hina-chan no llores, ¿sabes? Tengo una gran debilidad asía las mujeres que lloran- eso lo decía mientras quitaba mis lagrimas con sus labios.

Se empezaron a escuchar varios pasos en el corredor, gritos y varias peleas.

-huy lo siento hina-chan pero creo que nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar, no te preocupes sasori no sabrá de esto y si quieres le mando un saludo de tu parte ¿Qué dices hina-chan? JAJAJAJA- ¿sasori? Baje la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre, el ¿sasori estudiaba aquí? Solté mas lagrimas como podía ser si yo me aleje de el hacia ya muchos años.

-hasta después hina-chan JAJAJAJA-que débil era, si, lo sabia ¿como con tan solo recordarlo a el me podía poner tan mal?

Me pare, cerré la puerta y me empecé a vestir, en eso llegaron mis amigas agitadas y con la prefecta del dormitorio de las chicas.

-hina-chan estas bien?- temari era la que empezó a hablar

-hai temari-chan- yo sabia que no era muy buena mintiendo pero tenia que intentarlo ellas no podían saber que sasori estaba estudiando aquí, sabia que si les decía la verdad iban a saber que nada estaba bien.

Todas se me quedaron viendo con cara de no te creemos nada pero yo me seguí de largo no quería contarles nada porque sabia que si lo hacia Shion también se pondría triste y yo no quería eso.

-y porque te encerraste en el cuarto, tu nunca cierras la puerta- tenten daba en el blanco no sabia que decir

-l-lo que pasa es que- rayos que iba a decir, lo mas obvio –como estaba tan moleta por lo del uchiha no me fije y cerré sin querer- bien echo hinata así ya no creerán que paso nada, me alababa a mi misma nunca avía mentido tan bien.

-esta bien – si las pude convencer uff – vamos a comer un helado que desde lo de sasuke-san no pudimos comer-jajajaja matsuri siempre pensando en comer.

-hai matsuri solo deja me pongo mi chamarra- desde pequeña siempre utilizaba chamarras muy grandes nunca me gusto mostrar mi cuerpo ya que me desarrolle muy rápido y me daba pena lo que dijeran de mi.

-hinata deja esa chamarra que hoy es un bonito día y te va a dar calor-

-ino cerda deja a hina en paz ¿quieres?-

-esta bien frente sota-

Estaba buscando mi chamarra cuando la vi estaba toda sucia de yogurt, abrí mis cosas para sacar otra chamarra una que nada mas utilizaba a veces, ya llevaba un buen rato que no me la ponía creo que desde que tenia 13 años era blanca con el símbolo de la empresa hyuga, me la puse y nos fuimos.

Estábamos comiendo el helado mientras hablábamos de la especial venganza hacia el uchiha

Cada quien tenia sus papeles en esto de hacer bromas pesadas

Temari: era la que planeaba como se hacían las cosas

Ino: daba los papeles

Yo (hinata): daba las ideas

Matsuri: vigilaba que nadie nos viera cuando hacíamos las bromas

Shion: era la que pedía el material que ocupábamos

-bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer, entramos a la noche en su cuarto y hay hacemos el plan macabro muajajajaja (risa macabra y rayos como fondo)- a veces temari se emocionaba mucho

-fui la única que lo vio o atrás de temari aparecieron rayos- e ino siempre alucinaba

-bien ya nos van a decir que hacer o van a seguir con sus payasadas- tenia que ponerle fin a eso, si no se seguían toda la tarde

-bien, primero necesitamos a sakura para que le saque la sopa a cierto chico rubio que trae loco- agache la cabeza pues a mi me atraía ese chico rubio y nunca se fijo en mi, pero si en una de mis mejores amigas

-pero que dices ino-cerda, yo no pienso coquetear con naruto para sacarle la sopa ok- jajaja pero mi amiga nunca le hiso caso, ni le hará porque ella esta mas que muerta por el uchiha bastardo

-pero lo harías si fuera sasuke-kun no es así sabiendo que es nuestro enemigo numero 1-

-y tu lo harías si fuera shikamaru cerda- en algo tenían razón a cada una le gustaba uno de los vengadores aunque nunca lo aceptáramos.

-ya ya dejen de pelearse quieren- tenten estaba colada por Gaara-kun

Bueno ya p-por-fa-fa-favor frente sota hazlo por tus amigas, es una misión mas- jajaja a ino siempre le costo mucho trabajo pedir un favor a sakura y eso que eran amigas desde hacia mucho.

-uff esta bien cerda ¿que le tengo que decir a naruto?-

- de manera sutil le dices a naruto que a que hora se levantan y a que hora se mete a bañar sasuke-kun ¿ok?-

-si, ya entendí-

-sakura –chan-

- y hablando del rey de roma- shion y sus comentarios

-y el we….auch porque me pegas Shion?-

-no digas tus palabrotas aquí, ¿quieres?- mmm mas peleas

-sakura –chan – naruto trataba de tomar aire ya que había corrido casi medio campus

-¿que quieres naruto?-

-sakura recuerda lo que hablamos- dijo tenten mientras le daba un codazo

- a si es cierto- sakura se quedo pensando – ¿que querías naruto?- lo dijo mas amable

-etto-se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba-si-si…..no lo tomes a mal….so-solo quería saber ¿si…querías ir a dar una vuelta al campus?- naruto se cubrió con sus dos manos por si sakura le daba un golpe como de costumbre

-claro que si naruto, con mucho gusto-naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar eso de la boca de la peli-rosa.

-q-que….enserio, que bien vamos entonces- se llevo a sakura corriendo, espero que saque información ``como me gustaría ser ella´´ pensaba para mis adentros.

-bueno chicas entonces empezamos el plan a las 2:00 am-

-ok hina-chan- contestaron todas

``la venganza apenas comienza uchiha bastardo jajajaja´´

Ya a las 2:00

-por dios cerda apúrate, que ya debimos de a ver salido-

-frente sota esta bien que tu no seas muy bonita pero las que si lo somos nos queremos ver sexis-

-cerda que dijiste, además vamos a ir todas de negro y en la oscuridad ¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE VA A VER?-

-eso es cierto ino para que te estas maquillando, si vamos a llevar mascara-

-para verme bien Shion-chan recuerda que mujer prevenida vale por dos, además si nos cachan me veré fantástica-

Todas caímos para atrás (tipo anime)

-por dios ino, termina de una buena ves-

-tranquila tenten ya acabe-

-ya era hora ino-chan nos hemos retrasado quince minutos-

-calma hina calma, todavía faltan tres horas para que los chicos se despierten-

-bueno eso si, pero ya vámonos-

Nos pusimos las mascaras y salimos de el cuarto teníamos 45 minutos para hacer la broma e irnos para que no nos cacharan, ya que a esa hora la encargada de el dormitorio salía a comer algo, ya estábamos entrando al dormitorio de los chicos cuando escuchamos una vos

-quien anda hay- rayos el encargado del dormitorio de los chicos

-es kakashi-sensei ¿que hacemos?-

-lo único que hay que hacer en estos casos matsuri, Shion por favor el arma secreta-

-¿estas segura ino? No creo que sea buena idea utilizarlo ahora-

-por dios Shion si no lo utilizamos ahora nos lleva todita la…-

-ino-cerda ¿que no puedes tener la boca cerrada?-

-y tú no puedes tener una frente normal-

-ahora si te doy cerda-

-ya cállense-

-ella empezó hina-chan-

-no importa quien empezó ino solo sácanos de esta-

-esta bien hina-chan, Shion el arma secreta-

Entonces del saco donde teníamos todas las cosas para llevar acabo el plan Shion saco una bolsita con algo rectangular y ancho.

-váyanse de aquí, ino y yo nos quedamos las vemos afuera en 15 minutos ya hemos perdido 10 minutos-

-segura matsuri-chan-

-si hina ya váyanse-

Nos fuimos corriendo a todo o que dábamos pues todavía nos faltaba 4 pisos por subir, cuando íbamos en el tercer piso ya nos habíamos cansado.

-uff ahora si que bajamos de peso y estamos todas sudorosas-

-no, Shion ya se te pego lo baka de esta ino, regresa por favor-

-sakura cállate no empieces-

-ya temari me callo me callo-

Ya terminamos de subir todas las escaleras cuando al lado de nosotras vimos un elevado.

-¿Qué?, ¿subimos tanto como para que hubiera un elevador?-

-tranquila sakura recuerda que al menos con el ejercicio de ahorita bajas de peso-

-bueno en eso tienes razón pero suficiente ejercicio para este año-

-hay no sakura no me digas que otra ves te vas a ausentar de las clases de deportes-

-pues si ¿Qué crees que sudorosa y apestosa voy a atraer chicos? Pues claro que no tenten-

-uff bueno ustedes y su pelea de los deportes mejor sigamos buscando-

- ¿que habitación era sakura?-

-la mmm 1104-

-¿Cuál? pero si esa esta hasta el final del pasillo y vamos en la habitación 552-

-si hina todavía nos falta la mitad, ya veo porque todos ellos están bien buenos-

-pues con tanto ejercicio todos los días quien no temari-

-pero tenten ellos pueden utilizar el acenso ¿no?-

-no hina-chan porque a naruto le da miedo estar en lugares encerrados-

-a ya veo que si hacen mucho ejercicio y con una dieta bien balanceada se mantienen mejor ¿no? tenten-

-si hina-chan, hay que pedirles esa dieta ¿no crees?-

-bueno eso no importa, la charla ya llevo 5 minutos menos ahora tenemos 30 minutos-

-apúrense, sakura y yo nos quedamos a vigilar-

Cuando temari dijo eso todas las que quedábamos nos echamos a correr a más no poder, al menos éramos las que mas deporte practicábamos, llegamos a nuestro destino en 5 minutos

-shion me podrías dar la tarjeta-

-hai hina-chan-

Abrí en silencio la puerta y hay estaban todos dormidos, entre al baño en silencio fui directo a la bañera y puse un cubito de caldo de pollo donde salía el agua, daba gracias a kami que sasuke era el que se bañaba primero , salimos en silencio y nos echamos a correr llegamos al acenso donde nos estaban esperando sakura y temari, bajamos y corrimos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida de los dormitorios y hay nos estaban esperando ino y matsuri, salimos a todo lo que dábamos entramos a nuestro dormitorio y luego a nuestra habitación.

-uff llegamos con 5 minutos de sobra-

-si Shion pero creo que fue la mas difícil misión de todas-

-pensando lo bien tienes razón tenten y mas por lo de kakashi-sensei-

-si matsuri, a pero como le hicieron para que kakashi-sensei no les hiciera nada-

-fue mu fácil mi hina-chan-

-enserio ino-cerda ¿pues que hicieron?-

- pues mira frente de marquesina, solo había que razonar-

-¿enserio? No sabia que tuvieras cerebro para hacer eso cerda ¿y que razonaste?-

- maestro + pervertido + solo= icha icha Paradise-

-hay cerda que buena idea darle el libro mas pervertido de todos-

-si lo se-

-bien creo que será mejor ya irnos dormir faltan 3 horas para ir a clases-

-cierto hina bueno que descansen-

-igual- todas lo dijimos al mismo tiempo

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

.

.

POV SASUKE

Estaba en el comedor mi día no había empezado nada bien, me desperté y fui directo a bañarme, al principio me llego un olor extraño y no le tome mucha importancia pero cuando iba saliendo de el baño me llego aun peor el olor, fui a ver la regadera y me encontré con un cubo de caldo de pollo y como ya se me hacia tarde no me pude meter de nuevo a bañar.

-teme rayos, hueles horrible-

-hump-

-te echaste todo el caldo de pollo que encontraste en la cabeza o ¿Qué?-

-dobe cállate-

Me levante de hay no quería seguir escuchando sus tonterías.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando vi a hyuga hinata, ahora que guerra quería guerra iba a tener.

FIN POV SASUKE

.

.

POV HINATA

El día había pasado normal excepto por unas cosas, las miradas fulminantes del uchiha, que olía fatal y que todos se alejaban de el menos sus amigos (bueno ellos también pero solo un poquito o se tapaban la nariz) de recordar su cara tenia ganas de reírme haaaa que buen día fue

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto vi unas botellitas baje a leer que decían

``para hinata la chica mas bonita de todas´´

-uff un admirador dejo esto- y seguí leyendo

``te dejo este regalo es un shampo y un acondicionado especiales para que tu cabello se vea mas hermoso de lo que ya es.

Te lo dejo con todo mi amor.

Tu admirador secreto´´

Mmm no seria mala idea utilizarlos mañana

Entre a mi habitación hice toda mi tarea y me quede dormida ni siquiera supe a que hora llegaron mis amigas.

Sonó el despertador me levante eran como las 5:00am me metí al baño y recordé lo que me habían regalado revise las instrucciones.

``aplíquese y deje que haga efecto 10 min enjuague y póngase el siguiente producto deje reposar 10 min o 15 siquiera un color mas vivo´´

Me pareció interesante, me metí a bañar e hice lo indicado, Salí y me enrede el cabello en la toalla me puse mi ropa e ino ya se estaba preparando para bañarse pero cuando me quite la toalla ino grito.

-¡¿POR DIOS HINATA QUE DIABLOS TE HAS HECHO?-

- ¿que?- no entendía nada de lo que me decía

Me jalo hacia un espejo, cuando me vi abrí los ojos a mas no poder y grite tan fuerte que desperté a todas

-¿pero que rayos?- temari se había despertado de golpe

-que pasó hi-hi-hi- tenten solo balbuceó al verme – ¿q-que te hiciste?-

- no se tenten solo me puse un shampo que me regalaron y aparecí así- me puse a llorar

Ino fue asía el baño y saco las dos botellitas

-¿son estas?-

-s-si- dije entre sollozos

Ino le quito las estampas a las botellitas y el que debía ser el shampo decía decolorante de cabello y el que era el acondicionador decía tinte para cabello rojizo, me puse a llorar mi cabello parecía una zanahoria (inspiración en Karin)

-tranquila hina esto solo es temporal, solo dura una semana-

Me limpie las lagrimas ya con eso me sentía solo un poco mejor, ino empezó a cepillar mi cabello a modo de una cola alta y me tapo con un sombrero muy guay ya no se notaba mi cambio de look radical.

Ya estaba en el salón de clases cuando llegó el uchiha con sus queridos amigos y me volteo a ver sin emoción alguna, después de eso llego el profesor asuma.

-bien chicos vamos a empezar por leer el capitulo 1 de su libro-

-disculpe profesor ¿pero en el reglamento no decía que no se podían utilizar gorras?-

-exacto señor uchiha ¿porque lo pregunta?- y hay había entendido todo el uchiha fue quien me había jugado esa broma.

-es que la señorita hyuga lleva uno-

Maldito uchiha jodido, no se la iba a acabar.

-cierto, disculpe señorita hyuga ¿podría hacerme el favor de quitarse ese gorro?-

-hai profesor- me quite el gorro, cuando lo hice todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y después empezaron a reír, nunca en mi vida me habían humillado tanto pero esto no se acabaría así.

Llego el primer receso y me fui directo a la enfermería dije que me sentía mal del estomago.

-señorita hyuga ¿que paso? ¿Que comió?-

-no se, llevo un día sin poder hacer del baño-

-mmm con que era eso, mire le voy a dar un laxante, se lo toma antes de receso para que haga efecto y pueda ir al baño en paz ¿ok?-

-esta bien señorita enfermera, gracias-

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo y me metí al salón fui directo a la mochila del uchiha, faltaba una hora para el receso grande y tenia que actuar rápido, busque entre sus cosas y encontré una botella de agua, abrí el laxante y lo vacíe en la botella, la cerré y me fui directo con el estudiante mas conocido de todo el campus, shino abúrame, el era el mas conocido por vender cosas para hacer bromas pesadas fui con el y le pedí una cosa

-hola, ¿oye tienes polvo pica pica?-

-claro que si, pero no te va a salir nada barato-

-dámelo, no me importa cuanto cuesta-

- bien, como gustes-

Me dio el polvo, la verdad no me había salido nada barato, fui al baño de los hombres y tape cada uno de los baños hasta solo dejar uno, luego puse un letrero que decía ``fuera de servicio´´ me metí de nuevo y en todo el rollo de papel puse el polvo pica pica, salí corriendo faltaba muy poco para que tocaran y me metí al salón

-hinata, donde te habías metido, todo el receso te estuvimos buscando-

-lo siento chicas, lo que pasa es que ya tengo la venganza perfecta, solo falta que el tonto caiga-

Voltee a ver a su asiento, vi como estaba sacando su botella de agua y se la bebía de un jalón después de una hora tocaron para el receso, jale a todas mis amigas para el baño y quite el letrero de fuera de servicio.

Le dije a ino y a sakura que entraran al baño de mujeres y que no salieran hasta que yo les dijera, después de un rato esperando vio a sasuke muy apurado, cuando paro afuera de el baño me volteo a ver.

-hyuga-

-¿al trono uchiha?- eso se lo dije con un ton burlón.

-cállate-

Les dijo a sus amigas que ya podían salir, esperaron por un buen rato, cuando vieron que no había señales de vida por parte del uchiha se empezaron a aburrir ``tal vez murió en el intento´´ pensé casi muriendo me de la risa.

-si quieren se pueden ir chicas-

-¿enserio hina?-

-claro, solo por favor cómprenme algo de comer que esto esta tardando más de lo debido-

-hay hina-chan-

Todas se fueron, espere un rato más, cuando escuche la palanca del agua del retrete y un fuerte grito.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?-

El uchiha salió hecho una furia, se estaba rascando el trasero a más no poder, me eche a reír

-hyuga ¿que me hiciste?-

-jajaja sasuke, tómalo como una venganza de lo que me has hecho- dije señalando mi cabello

-no hyuga, ahora si te pasaste, me estoy rascando LA COLA que van a pensar de mi ¿he?-

Me reí mas fuerte, el uchiha me hacia reír y mucho.

-hyuga ahora si te mato-

-quiero verte intentándolo uchiha-

``Sabia que el uchiha no me iba a golpear ni mucho menos tal vez solo me iba a aplastar y ya) cuando se me iba a lanzar escuche una voz muy conocida.

-hinata hyuga?- no, no podía ser quien creía que era voltee a ver y hay estaba el con su hermosa sonrisa

-uchiha sasuke-

-hump-

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿no hinata? creo que aun me recuerdas y lo que pasó ¿verdad?-

-ha-ha-hai sasori-sempai- empecé a llorar al pensar en lo que avía pasado, no podía creer que el estuviera aquí.

Después de eso sentí como alguien me jalaba de ese lugar

-ESPERO VERTE PRONTO HINATA PARA RECORDAR EL PASADO-

El sabia que todavía me hacia daño EL LO SABIA y no me dejaba en paz y seguí siendo arrastrada por el, pero no quise preguntar solo me solté a llorar aun mas.

.

.

Jajaja ¿Qué tal ha estado? ¿he? Bien, mal, espantoso o ya deja de escribir jajajaja no ya enserio espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y sin mas que decir me voy pero antes

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW ENCERIO ME SENTI MUY BIEN AL LEERLOS Y A LOS QUE NO DEJARON UNO TAMBIEN, PORQUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA JAJAJAJAJA

¿Que creen que pase el capitulo que sigue?, porque ni yo lo se jajajaja

¿Qué paso entre sasori y hinata?

¿Quién era el chico rubio con ojos azules? (ok siento que esa pregunta es mas que obvia jajajaja)

¿Qué tenia que ver shion en el problema de hinata?

¿Qué pasara el capitulo que sigue?

Todas estas preguntas (que no son tantas jajaja solo que no se me ocurrieron otras) y mas descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo de niños vs niñas jajajaja

Ahora si me pueden decir que estoy un poco loca jajajaja

Bueno me voy adiós cuídense mucho pásense la bien y por favor ¿me dejarían un review?

Hasta la próxima, besos


End file.
